Shadow Realem Fox
by DollKeeperKaira
Summary: Yugi been having weird dreams about a fox and a girl that both seem to hide in the shadows, but are these just things in his dream or are they real. What does it mean? Yaoi, Kleptoshipping may change later on.
1. Chapter 1

Well its been a long time since ive been on here writing a story of my own, even tho I have to redo and finish my others since their due for updating and upgrading. Anyways, im not sure how to put the story summary into words but im sure as you read you'll come to understand it.

Disclaimer: I don't own yugioh or the characters expect the ones I come up with.

Chapter One

I would like to say that I am a guardian, A person to protect others when the time calls for it, but I simply can't. I am tho a protector and watcher of a place that certain people seems to be sending a lot of souls to lately. I'll have to remember to tell these people not to do so since it's making my job a lot harder and I really would like to lay back every now and then, not taking working all the time.

*sighs* Can't get a break it seems but oh well, at least my masters have sent me on a new job and I'm liking it already. My job is very simple and I get to relax when nothing bad is happening.

I should probably introduce myself, shouldn't I?

My Name is Saleer NightFang, or you can call me Chaotic, either one, I don't mind. And my job is to watch the lights and the darknesses that seem to be roaming around here. *smirks darkly* A very easy job since I follow them through the shadows and when something about to go wrong I stop it, anyways enough about me and my job, it's time to see what their up to today.

It was early morning when Yugi awoke from his sleep, his amethyst eyes shining in the slightly dark room before he looked up at the sleeping face of his bed partner. Said sleeping person has pure white hair with some silver to it and light tan skin. Behind eye lids would be two redish-brown colors, the color of blood mixed with dirt, a very exotic and odd color like his own eyes.

Yugi sat up and looked around the room before deciding to just get out of bed and just take a shower to wake himself up a bit more. He carefully left the comforts of the bed and slightly stumble his way to the bathroom, where he got the water started and undress.

Once under the warm water, he relax while thinking back to last night, blushing lightly as some of the things he and the white haired person did before jumpy slightly.

Turning his head lightly, he was met with those exotic eyes of redish-brown, relaxing then leaning back into the body that was behind him. "Did I wake you?" He asked softly while leaning his head to the side to let the person behind him have more access to his neck, moaning softly at the feeling of the small nips and kisses.

"Not really, woke up once I heard the shower start, decide to join you even though I don't know why you're up this early." the person replied in a deep voice.

"Just…..my dream again.."

"the once with that fox, the one that seems to walk within the shadows?"

"Yeah….but, this time it showed a girl after the fox disappeared."

The man 'hmm' before turning yugi around to face him, looking into the amethyst eyes. Bakura could tell that it confused his young lover, but he nor anyone that they knew, could help him as the fox from Yugi's dream was nothing that could be found or heard of.

With a low sigh, Bakura told the younger man to not worried about it and to finish watching, then they would figure out what to do for the rest of the day since they were both up now.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

After the shower, Bakura and Yugi, got dressed, and made their way into the kitchen to make breakfast while making light talk every now and then.

Once they were done and had decide to just stay home and watch tv until someone came to bug them. They sat on the couch in the living room, Yugi sitting in Bakura;s lap, with Bakura flipping through channel's until he settle on a show that seemed to be interesting for now.

Both males spent there time just relaxing for a few hours, until a knock came from the door. Yugi stood up and walked over to answer, only to see it was Marik, Malik and Ryou.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Yugi asked as he let the three in, only to shiver slightly when he felt eyes on him. Looking outside the door and around, he saw no one around. Shrugging he closed the door, as He heard Ryou say they were there for a visit and to see if Bakura and Yugi would like to go to a concert.

It had seem that the singer, Dark Angel, was in the city and was doing concert. It took some convincing but both agreed to go, until then they would chill and chat while waiting for that night.

As that night came, all five of them left bakura's and yugi's place to head to the area where the concert was held at. As they were walking, Yugi couldn't shake the feeling that something or someone was following them, until they arrived at the area.

It was a open field, where there was a lot of people there, with a stage and several lights set up around. Behind stage was a black cloth that had a project of Dark angel's logo.

The logo itself was a sword with a pair of wings on either side of it. Wrapped around the sword was two necklaces, both necklaces had snakes wrapped around them and the sword hilt to where the two snakes faced each with mouths open showing their deadly fangs.

Bakura looked at the logo for a while before wrapping his arm around yugi's waist to make sure the young man stayed by his side during the concert. He looked down to smirk, while yugi lean into him and smiled up at him.

They turn their head to see concert about to started as they saw a young woman walk out in a black and gold corset, black gloves up to her elbows, black gothic style pants with gold and silver chains, with black boots finishing the outfit. Her black-gold streak hair was pulled back up into a style so that some of it was up and some of it flowed down her back. Her make-up was black and a golden color with eyeliner bring out her unusual golden color eyes.

Dark angel smiled to the crowd as they cheered seeing her, while she welcome them for coming to her concert and that after this she will be taking a break from touring.

Soon the band started to play the music to the first song, while dark angel closed her eyes, as she started to sing in her dark melody voice:

_**I've been looking in the mirror for so long**_

_**That I've come to believe that my soul's on the other side**_

_**Oh, the little pieces falling, shatter**_

_**Shards if me too sharp to put back together**_

_**Too small to matter but big enough to cut me**_

_**Inot so many little pieces if I try to touch her**_

_**And I bleed, I bleed**_

_**And I breathe, I breathe no more**_

_**Take a breath and I try to draw from my spirits well**_

_**Yet again you refuse to drink like a stubborn child**_

_**Lie to me, convince me that I've been sick forever**_

_**And all of this will make sense when I get better**_

_**I know the difference between myself and my reflection**_

_**I just can't help but to wonder which of us do you love**_

_**So I bleed, I bleed **_

_**And I breathe, I breathe now**_

_**Bleed, I bleed and I breathe **_

_**I breathe, I breathe, I breathe no more**_

Once the song ended, the crowd cheered before settling down as the next song began.

_**We've been seeing what you wanted**_

_**Got us cornered right now**_

_**Fallen asleep from our vanity**_

_**Might cost us our lives**_

_**I hear they're getting closer**_

_**Their howls are sending chills down my spine**_

_**And time is running out now**_

_**They're coming down the hill from behind**_

_**When we start killing**_

_**It's all coming down right now**_

_**From the nightmare we've created**_

_**I want to be awakened somehow**_

_**When we start killing**_

_**It all will be falling down**_

_**From the hell that we're in**_

_**All we are is fading away**_

_**When we start killing**_

_**We've been searching all night long**_

_**But there's no trace to be found**_

_**It's like they all just vanished **_

_**But I know they're around**_

_**I feel they're getting closer**_

_**Their howls are sending chills down my spine**_

_**And time is running out now**_

_**They're coming down the hills from behind**_

_**When we start killing**_

_**It's all coming down right now**_

_**Form the nightmare we've created**_

_**I want to be awakened somehow**_

_**When we start killing **_

_**It all will be falling down**_

_**From the hell that we're in**_

_**All we are is fading away**_

_**When we start killing**_

_**When we start killing**_

_**I feel they're getting closer**_

_**Their howls are sending chills down my spine**_

_**And time is running out now**_

_**They're coming down the hills from behind**_

_**The sun is rising, the screams have gone**_

_**Too many have fallen, few still stand tall**_

_**Is this the ending of what we've begun?**_

_**Will we remember what we've done wrong?**_

_**When we start killing**_

_**It's all coming down right now**_

_**From the nightmare we've created**_

_**I want to be awakened somehow**_

_**When we start killing **_

_**It all will be falling down**_

_**From the hell that we're in**_

_**All we are is fading away**_

_**When we start killing**_

_**When we start killing**_

_**When we start killing**_

As the song fade away, yugi couldn't stop the shiver that ran through his body from just hearing those words. It was like a dark message that gets left a killer has killed their victim and used to the blood to write the words. He looked up just at the next song was beginning and soon his own amethyst colored eyes met gold as the words began.

_**I can't feel my senses**_

_**I just feel the cold**_

_**All colors seem to fade away**_

_**I can't reach my soul**_

_**I would stop running**_

_**If knew there was a chance**_

_**It tears tears me apart to sacritice it all**_

_**But I'm forced to let go**_

_**Tell me I'm frozen but what can I do?**_

_**Can't tell the reasons, I did it for you**_

_**When lies turn into truth, I sacrificed for you**_

_**You say that I'm frozen but what can I do?**_

_**I can feel your sorrow**_

_**You won't forgive me**_

_**But I know, you'll be all right**_

_**It tears me apart that you will never know**_

_**But I have to let go**_

_**Tell me I'm forzen but what can I do?**_

_**Can't tell the reasons, I did it for you**_

_**When lies turn into truth, I sacrificed for you**_

_**You say that I'm frozen but what can I do?**_

_**Everything will slip way**_

_**Shattered pieces will remain**_

_**When memories fade into emptiness**_

_**Only time will tell its tale, if it all has been in vain**_

_**I can't feel my senses**_

_**I just feel the cold**_

_**Frozen**_

_**What can I do?**_

_**Frozen**_

_**Tell me that I'm frozen but what can I do?**_

_**Can't tell the reasons, I did it for you**_

_**When lies turn into truth, I sacrificed for you**_

_**You say that I'm frozen, frozen**_

Yugi took a step back as he felt light headed, the words and noises from the concert and crowd seem to began to sound like it was far away, darkness creeping up fast from the corner of his eyes, before he giving into the darkness, the last thing he saw was Bakura, Malik Marik and Ryou above him with their mouths moving.

Well probably not my best work since its been a while but hey what can I say. I try lol. And yes I will be hopefully working on redoing and updating things while im finally getting over writer;s block. I hope to see you guys next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Well all I have to say is, sorry for being gone for a month, had to get my brain into gear again for this chapter but unfortunately when your brain decides it wants to get distracted by things, well…there just never going to a one track mind with me. Anyways here the next chapter, so hopefully I can update sooner then a month.

Disclaimer will be the same. Don't own this series. All I know is the other characters that appear.

Chapter Two.

(Yugi's pov Dream)

_Darkness. That all I see around me. Is nothing but a endless void of darkness, but something off. Its not cold, its strangely warm and almost seems like I'm floating._

_I keep looking around, wondering why I'm in this void until I hear something. It sounds like a growling. I start to searching, trying to find its source, but nothing. I can feel my heart beat faster, my breath shorting out of panic, until there's movement out of the corner of my eye. _

_I quickly turn my head in the direction, only to freeze up when I see a….I don't know what to call it. _

_It large, with scaly wings that look torn around the bottom attached to a thin body, long dark arms and legs that seem larger then the body they were attached too. The head was in a shape weird as well. It look human, if it wasn't for the long snort and long jagged looking teeth. The claws on this thing was longer then my arm, probably sharper then any dagger in Bakura's collection. _

_But what made me freak out more was the back that this….this thing had no eyes. I slowly start to back up as it starts to growl again. My body tense in case that thing decides to attack. Keeping my eyes on it, I freeze up again as I hear other growl, this one more animalistic, coming from behind me. _

_Slowly I turn my head to the source of the animalistic growl, only to blink in surprise upon seeing a large fox standing there with its teeth bare, whether at me or not, I'm not sure at this point anymore, seeing as my brain as left me to go hide in some dark corner of my mind. _

_Before I could take in all the detail of this fox, I watch it move swiftly towards me….or so I thought. I close my eyes waiting for impact of claws or fangs or both but felt either. Instead I hear the howls of something being wounded, wondering what was being attacked, only to remember the thing that was in front of me. I open my eyes and look towards that thing._

_My eyes widen when I see the large fox, Attacking it with teeth, claws. Pulling and tearing at flesh, dodging sharp claws of the thing, before it jumps a feet away. The fox seems to crouch low, before baring teeth again, this time running quick and jumping up high, to latch on the thing's neck. The thing let's out other cry of pain, desperately trying to get the fox off, only for all its movements to stop._

_I sit there and watch as the fox let's go and the thing to just vanished into thin air. It takes me a while but I finally shake my head to try and clear what I saw before taking a look at my hopefully hero. _

_It was a large fox, like I said, about the size of a horse or bigger with a soft lavender glow around it. It was pure black with golden color tips on its ears and tails….wait tails? I look closely and I was shocked to see it have eight tails. Looking even closer at the black and gold fox, I see it's got gold lining around the eyes, almost the like it was wearing a golden color eyeliner. On it legs nears it paws are, what looks to be, gold bands with one color gem on each band, though the gems where different from the next. _

_What I saw next was odd to me because around it's neck was a gold collar. On the collar, where gems shaped to be carefully made symbols. Though the symbols look familiar to me, I just can't seem to place them. I stare at the large black and golden fox only to look at it's face to see two gold eyes staring at me. _

_It felt like forever as we stared at each other until I break the silence first. "Thank you for saving me" I say softly while hoping it didn't attack me as I watch it stare at me before it starts to walk towards me._

_I stay where I am, not wanting to move mostly out of fear and little of it to see what this creature would do. Once its standing in front of me, I continue to look into it's eyes before hearing a voice._

"_**Your most welcome Little light."**_

_It was soft, yet held a tone to it that made it sound dark, almost evil and it sounded like a female. I look around to see if anyone else was there only to hear the voice, this time it was coming in front of me, where the fox currently was._

"_**It's just you and me, Little light, No one else is here." **_

_I turn to face the fox again, taking a moment to realize it was the fox speaking, but it didn't seem be moving it's mouth. "So it's you that is talking?" I ask while watching the fox again. _

_The creature nods its head before sitting down in front of me, its tails moving to curl around it's legs from one direction. I blink a bit before speaking again, out of curiosity._

"_Who and what are you?" _

"_**I am simply known as Chaos or as most in the realm would call me, Chaotic. I am the Keeper and watcher of a realm, which I will not tell you the name of the realm until the time is right."**_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_**All in good time Dear light, but for now you must wake up."**_

_Before I could ask the questions that are running through my mind, everything goes blank and disappears around me._

__

Bakura was sitting by yugi;s side as he awaited for him to awaken. He refused to leave his young lover's side after yugi had suddenly collapse and black out at the concert. Sighing softly, he looked around the room at the other three people there. Marik, Malik and Ryou had all refused to leave, wanting to know if their youngest friend was alright.

After Yugi had collapse, bakura had scooped up his lover into his arms, before taking off back to their home, with the other three right behind him. Once back at his and yugi;s apartment, the white hair theif laid his lover down on the couch, then covering him with a blanket and pillow.

That was over three hours ago and since then, the other three had fallen asleep, but Bakura refused to give into sleep as he watched over the one on the couch, until suddenly looking at yugi;s face as he heard a soft groan and watched as pale eye lids open to show amethyst eyes coming into focus before they landed on the theif.

"Kura? What happened?" Yugi asked softly as he slowly tried to sit up while holding his head with one hand, only to lean into a familiar embrace as his lover hugged him.

"You collapse suddenly at the concert and when you wouldn't respond…we brought you back here until you woke up." Bakura said softly as he held the smaller male in his arms, glad that he was ok and awake.

Yugi blinked a few times before looking around to see they were in their living room and that their three friends where there also, all asleep. Looking back at the older male, Yugi lean back into him and closed his eyes again.

Even though his dream still seem to have him confused, he was glad to be held in his lover's arms and would worry about the dream later once everyone was awake. Shifting slightly as his older lover moved in behind him and lean back against the couch before he lean back into a tone chest, safe in strong arms. Yugi smiled as he and bakura kissed each other before settling down and with yugi figuring he would tell bakura and the others about his dream when he woke again, for now he would sleep safely in his lover's arms.

So yeah, this where I'm ending it and hopefully sometime soon I will have the next chapter written and one of my other stories redone.


End file.
